The Betrayal Of Padfoot
by SaritaMalfoy22
Summary: Padfoot Has A Biiiig Secret That He Has To Keep From The Other Marauders. What will James think of the boy he has treated like a brother for 4 years? REVIIIIIEEEEW! I'm sorry but until further notice, this story is on hold! :'
1. Chapter 1

"OI, EVANS!" yelled a voice. Lily Evans didn't even have to turn around.

"What do you want _now_ Potter" She said exasperatedly wheeling around to face him. The 15 year old boy facing her had jet-black, untidy hair. He ruffled up his hair to make it look windswept.

"_I hate the way he does that!" she thought._

She came back to earth with a jolt – literally; the Hogwarts Express had just gone over a bump. She reached out and grabbed the nearest thing to keep her from toppling over. It happened to be James Potters arm. She groaned inwardly as she steadied herself. She straightened herself out for a second before looking again into the emerald eyes of James Potter imploringly. He gazed back for a second.

"What do you want, Potter? You've had me stood here in the middle of the train for the best of three minutes!" She exclaimed. He sniggered.

"Well, I was _going_ to ask you out" He said, defeated. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and flushed a deep pink. She raised an eyebrow.

"Wow" -She checked her watch-"Only four minutes into the school year, that's got to be a record" She tutted cynically. He smiled.

"_Fair play" She thought" He does make so many girls' hearts flutter with that bloody smile" _She frowned. _"Dull cows" _

He studied her face, taking in her deep red hair and catlike green eyes. She was completely expressionless. He cleared his throat quietly. She jumped slightly.

"Potter, how many times have you asked me that question?" She asked, annoyed.

"Too bloody many" He thought aloud. He quelled under the look she gave him.

"And what do I usually say?" She asked her voice dangerously icy. James sighed.

"Well, you normally say "Potter, I'd rather go out with the giant squid than you" Or my personal favourite; "Go and beat up a first year, you pathetic little maggot" He retorted, irately. She suppressed a laugh.

"Well, maybe you didn't deserve that but I...can't go out with you." She said, looking uncomfortable.

"Why not?!"

"I just can't! Don't ask stupid questions!" She hissed.

"It isn't a stupid question!" He said, heatedly "I just want to know what's so wrong with me!" He whined loudly. She looked around anxiously and pulled him into a deserted compartment. She slid the door shut and turned to face him again.

"There isn't anything _wrong _with you per say, Potter, you're just …ARRGH!!" She yelled in annoyance. She scowled

"Why do you ALWAYS put me on the spot!?" She screamed, flouncing from the compartment. James Potter stood there in shock.

"_What the bloody hell have I done now?!" _He asked himself, completely bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

As James slid the door shut of his compartment door, the three other Marauders looked up from their poker game

As James slid the door shut of his compartment door, the three other Marauders looked up from their wizard poker game. Remus Lupin was nearest to him. He had brown cheekbone-length hair that he tucked behind his ears and sharp, brown eyes. Peter Pettigrew had mousy-brown hair and wide, worried grey eyes, but it was the boy at the back that always seemed to catch the eye. He had longish black hair, carved features and intense blue eyes – Sirius Black was popular with the girls. He shook his hair out of his eyes as he looked up at James.

"Hey James, How'd it go?" Remus asked calmly setting his cards face down and leaning back.

"What did she say?" Sirius asked quickly. James threw himself down on the seat and picked at a hole in his scruffy jumper.

"She said what she always says." He informed them, dismally. "She basically told me that I had no chance in hell"

Peter looked up at James' defeated form.

"Snooty cow" He said, hoping to cheer him up.

Sirius' head snapped up to look at James' face. He looked livid. Sirius sat up.

"She ain't so bad, maybe she's already got someone, you never know Jamsie Boy"

Sirius said in a throaty voice. James seemed to consider it.

"Yeah…Maybe you're right." He sighed. "We'd better get changed, we're nearly there." He groaned, getting up.

"_Is it me" _Thought Remus_, "Or does James seem a lot more in love with Lily than he has ever led us to believe in previous years?" _He considered his bespectacled friend for a moment. _"Maybe...just maybe, he can't hide how he really feels anymore" _He concluded.

They dressed in silence. Meanwhile in Lily's cabin, everyone was dressed and sat down. Lily's 3 best friends sat; astounded at the tale Lily was spinning. Carla, Molly and Violette listened.

"Aw, Lil, Why don't you give him a chance??" squealed Molly.

"Yeah, Molly's right, if he likes you so much that he asks you out more than once a week, which he does, then maybe he isn't just going to use you as a trophy girlfriend!" Violette piped up.

Her brown/blonde hair fell over her chocolate eyes. She brushed it away impatiently to reveal tanned skin and small, pouting pink lips. Carla nodded her head in agreement. Her black curly hair bounced onto her shoulders. She had big, blue intense eyes and sun-kissed skin. She had a black beauty-spot just below her left eye, making her Spanish heritage more pronounced and a slightly noticeable accent, which guys found cute.

Lily thought for a moment.

"James Potter is an arrogant, conceited toerag." She spat.

Carla raised her thin arched eyebrows.

"Come on, Lil, he isn't all that bad." She said. "And Sirius is just to DIE for" She added as an afterthought. Lily looked mutinous.

"Potter wouldn't be so bad if he didn't ask me out every 2 minutes" She said dryly.

"And Black has a girlfriend" Violette said, filing her manicured nails. Carla stared.

"Who is she?! How do you know?" Carla said quickly. Lily suddenly looked concerned.

"Yeah, who is she?"

Violette looked up, glad that she had got some attention.

"Well, I don't actually _know_ her name, but Mary Macdonald said she saw him with a girl and they were holding hands." She said finally

"Who was she?!" Lily asked hastily.

"I don't know!" Violette snapped "She had her hair down and she had sunglasses on." She said a little bit kinder. Molly laughed.

"That boy has always got some girl on the go" She chirped. Lily stared.

"Yeah…yes, he does" She concluded, her brain whirring.

"_Someone's got a certain Marauder on her mind" _Molly thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The other girls chatted for a while before dressing into their robes

The other girls chatted for a while before dressing into their robes. Lily remained deathly silent for the remainder of the journey, piping up with the occasional "Yeah" or "I know."

She was staring out the window at the moment. Her school robes felt odd, since they had not been worn in what felt like years and years. She tugged at the collar; it was far too low for her liking and exposed too much cleavage. Carla noticed her discomfort and leant towards her.

"Lily, what iss wrong?" She whispered in her thick accent.

Lily looked up. Violette and Molly were deep in enthusiastic conversation about Muggle fashion. Lily pointed to her collar. She was still trying to pull it up, unsuccessfully. Carla nodded, smiling. She muttered a few strung-together words, and made a complicated flick with her wand. The collar twitched slightly, but otherwise stayed then same length.

Carla looked confused. She tried the spell three more times, with no success. She eventually concluded that the uniform must be protected against any altering spells and gave up.

"But I don't like showing this much flesh!!" Lily whined to Carla.

"Hey, don't worry, mine is the same" Carla smiled, showing her cleavage to Lily. Lily nodded.

"Fair enough" She mused, hoping that James wouldn't notice.

Suddenly the train screeched to a halt. The lights flickered and died.

"What's going on??"

"Are we there yet?"

"Looks like it"

"I can't see, its dark out there"

"Get off my foot Carla!"

"I'm over here!"

"Sorry, Violette that was me"

The lights came back on abruptly. Carla hissed, squinting in the near-blinding light. Molly was stood up, and Violette was nursing her bruised foot. Lily was sat frozen, still on the seat.

"What just happened?" Lily's voice cracked from lack of use.

"I don't know..." Violette started before she was interrupted by the compartment door being slid open. A girl in their year stood there. Lily knew her enough to say hello to, and she was in a couple of her classes.

"Hi Alice" She hailed. The girl flushed slightly.

"Hiya Lily "She smiled. "Is it ok if a couple of us come in here for a bit? Safety in numbers and all…" She tailed off. Carla looked round at the sizeable compartment and shrugged at Lily. She smiled.

"Course, come on in" She said stepping aside.

**10 Mins Later**

"Lily, why in the name of Merlin's underwear drawer did you let ALL these people in?!" Violette hissed at her friend. Lily grimaced.

"I didn't think this many people were going to come in" She groaned. The once spacious compartment was full to bursting point with people. Including James Potter, who seemed to have eyes only for her.

Strangely enough, he was staring at her face, instead of her chest. Lily sidled towards Molly, who was sat alone, gazing into the far corner at a red-headed good-looking teenage boy.

"You _still _lusting over him, Mol?" She asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, a bit" Molly admitted honestly, her gaze broken from Arthur Weasley to meet eyes with her friend.

"Why don't you ask him to the sixth year party later in the year? Asked Lily. Molly shrugged.

"Might do." She replied wrinkling her nose. Lily suddenly became more and more aware of James' sapphire blue eyes on her. She blushed slightly. Molly frowned, noticing James.

"Why isn't he staring at your boobs?!" She giggled "Everyone else is" She broke into peals of laughter at the look on Lily's face. Lily raised her eyebrows, amused.

"You want to shut up now Molly _Weasley_" She teased. Molly punched her shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, like _that_ will ever be my name!" Molly laughed. Arthur was gazing back at her. Molly flushed a dull pink. She turned away from him and began hurried chat with Alice.

In a further corner Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were stood awkwardly pressed up against the carriage wall. James was staring at Lily, apparently unaware that he was doing it. Sirius' hands were balled into fists.

"Can we go now, you only came to stare at Evans" He said bitterly, through gritted teeth. James snapped back to earth with a jolt.

"Sorry?" He asked. Remus and Peter grinned at the look on Sirius' face.

Before Sirius had time to drag James out of the compartment by his ears, however, the train ground to a halt.

"Thank Merlin, I thought we'd never get here" Remus groaned. Students were piling out of the doors; Remus dragged the other three off the train and into the bitter September air.

They caught the Thestral-drawn carriages to the gates of Hogwarts and got out in silence.

"Feels good to be back" James smiled at the familiar castle towering over them. Remus glanced at the near-full moon.

"Tomorrow will be my _time_" He said pointedly. The three other boys nodded knowingly.

"I'll make sure I'm free" Sirius grinned good-naturedly. Remus returned the smile as they walked up to the castle.

Meanwhile, Lily, Carla and Violette were trying desperately to find Molly, who appeared to have vanished.

They wandered through the almost deserted train, calling her name earnestly. They soon came to the last compartment on the train. Inside, two red-headed teenagers were passionately kissing. The girls stifled giggles behind their hands. Lily slid the door open. The teenagers jumped, looking like rabbits caught in headlights. Molly flushed a deep crimson and hid behind her identical red hair. Arthur smiled pleasantly at the girls.

"Hello girls" He beamed.

"Don't you "Hello girls" us!" Violette screeched.

"Molly, we've been looking all over for you!!" Carla hissed, flicking her dark curls out of her face.

Suddenly, everyone burst into laughter.

"Come on, we might miss the feast!" Lily laughed, as they all pelted off the train.


End file.
